


Kiss and Tell

by purplpeanut



Category: Monster High
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Rimming, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holt decides to throw a party. But this isn't your normal average party. Well sorta. It has background music, (to keep Holt there of course) but other than that, it's traditional party games such as Truth or Dare and spin the bottle. Heath doesn't want to go. After a breakup with Abbey, and the fact that he's hiding a secret, that's only 3 letters long. But what happens at the party is a night that anyone will never forget. </p><p>Main relationship is Holt/Heath. Rated Multi for some of the tags. See tags for a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second story folks! I heard so much from you loving this new pairing to death that I decided to make another chapter story (though longer chapters this time). The oneshots will come later, once I figure out how to write them. Thank ya'll for your undying support, and let's get to Monster High!
> 
> I do not own characters, setting, etc. I just happen to "borrow" them from the creator to use in my own nefarious purposes.

"I don't want to go!" cried Heath, as his cold as ice, ex-ghoulfriend dragged him.

"You going. Show support. Act friendly. Have fun," said Abbey Bominable as she half dragged, half walked him there.

"I said I don't want to!" he cried again, attempting to grab at anything that might hinder Abbey in her success of bringing him here. They were having a party in the catacombs of Monster High, Holt's own idea of course. Operetta was not going to be participating but made it a habit to play whenever Holt hosted one of the more 'traditional' parties, so that he wouldn't transform into the normie Jackson. Not that he had anything against Jackson but still. 

And there was a reason he, the Heathster, didn't want to go to one of these 'traditional' parties. They weren't traditional in the sense that you had to ballroom dance to the music, it was more like playing dumb games and creating memories that would come back to haunt you, no pun intended. And then there was the fact that Heath Burns had a secret. A secret that he could only believe as so horrendous, that he had to flirt with girls to appear normal. A secret, he had no doubt that his friends would leave him if they found out. A secret, that was only three letters long.

"You owe Frankie favor. Behave," snapped Abbey and once again he felt the frost from her hands, clinging to his skin. It made him a little sick, once he found out that fire and ice don't mix and have disastrous consequences. And so, resigned to his fate, he stood up, and walked down the stairs with her, into one of the many rooms. There, a circle was made and he looked around, finding many familiar faces. 

There was Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Invisi Billy, and Holt. The girls were Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Jinafire, Rebeeca Steam, and Venus McFlytrap. 11 of his best ghoul and manster friends and now him and Abbey joined to make it 13. 

"Sit," Abbey commanded and he did as he was told, but at least he got to pick. He sat right next to Holt, and Clawd, at least he got to pick where he sat.

"Where's Cleo?" he asked Deuce. He shrugged. 

"Didn't want to be here," he whispered, "though he said whatever I do here is fine, as long as she gets to turn the tables on me."

"Whatever that means," muttered Clawd under his breath.

"Welcome everyone!" cried Operetta, already playing on the organ. "I'll be playin' behind ya, for Holt. When I'm tired, or when I'm leavin' this beat box will have to do. Ya'll okay with that?" she asked knowing that everyone would nod. They all did.

"So what are we doing first?" asked Draculaura. Heath looked around. They were all sitting in a circle, and he gulped visibly. Maybe he shouldn't have sat next to Holt. But it didn't matter anyway, because Holt was up and moving and Invisi Billy had moved into his spot.

"You as nervous as I am?" he asked Heath.

"Me, nervous?" asked Heath, and laughed what could only be called as a nervous laugh. Invisi Bill just nodded.

"Me too," he whispered. Seriously, what kooky normie games were they going to be playing at this so called party of Holt's? He did not want to find out. But he was going to anyway.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, to what I'd like to call a normie party. Together we will be visiting games that normies do, supplied to me by my very own twin, Jackson," he called out to everyone. A few ghouls snickered but soon shut it before Holt continued on.

"We'll begin with truth and dare. When it is your turn, you may pick someone. You ask them truth or dare. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to respond to it. It does not have to be a yes or no question. If they choose dare, you say I dare you to...(do something). Whatever it is you like, providing it does not get us in trouble or anything like that. I believe all of you know the limitations?"

Everyone nodded. Nothing to get anyone in trouble, on the law, none of that major horrible stuff. 

Holt continued on. "No backing out. No cheating. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. He continued with, "We'll play until everyone has got two turns. Then we'll move on. There are three games in all. There might be more, there might be less. Now is everyone ready?" There was a loud "Yes!" from everyone that echoed around the room. Heath shivered. He could only imagine what his friends would make him do. But like Holt had said there was no backing out. And besides even if there was, he didn't have a choice. He wanted to impress his crush no matter what.

"Jinafire, you're up!" Holt cried, and he sat back down, right next to Heath. 

"Hey," cried Invisi Billy, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," murmured Holt, as he scooted over. Heath wanted his warmth back right away.

"Abbey," said Jinafire, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Abbey Bominable, stubborn. She folded her arms as if waiting for Jinafire to do her worst.

"Climb up and touch the ceiling," said Jinafire, "using only your hands."

Everyone balked. Was this how normies played? It was dangerous. Still Abbey had no choice, she did exactly that, touched the ceiling, and came back down. 

"Twas' easy. Did in mountains. Who next?" she asked, and Holt announced the next name. They continued on, until it was Venus's turn. "Holt," she whispered, "truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" he cried, using the same shout as he did 'Party.'

"I dare you to put makeup on Heath. Plus it's all natural," she replied handing him a bag of makeup. Holt looked at Heath, suddenly uncomfortable. What would the flame elemental do to him? He shivered. He walked over, and then crouched down, Holt anxious as he pulled a thing of blush and a makeup brush from the bag. He only had a bare concept of what he was doing, and that was when him and Jackson were dating Frankie, who had tried to explain what makeup was and its uses while he tried to explain music. And besides, what would Heath do to him?

Heath saw the nervous look in his eyes, and shook his head. Going back on his hands, in a lazy, relaxed position, he said, "Go ahead dude, I'm not going to hurt you." Holt sighed a breath of relief. And moved closer, but the angle was wrong. Suddenly a loud crash shook them from their world.

"A chair," cried Operetta. "Ya need a chair to put on makeup, at least for you two." Satisfied she turned away, pausing the boom box as her organ music became background noise again.

Heath got into the chair, and then Holt was applying makeup. Finally he stood back, appreciating his work. "Wow!" cried Venus excited. The rest of the monsters leaned in for a look and were surprised to see, Heath's eyes were lined in black, with flames, a bit of blush had been added, and some gloss. 

"No offense dude, but when can I take this off?" he asked Venus. 

"As soon as we snap a picture," she replied. She did so while Heath groaned. 'Great,' he thought, 'Spectra was gonna have a field day with this one.' 

"The makeup remover's also in the bag, Holt," Venus said taking a look at the pictures she had taken. As Holt started cleaning his face, Heath thought it was sort of intimate. Also, makeup was damn heavy. How could girls stand this stuff anyway?

Heath's turn came and went, and finally, it was Deuce's turn, the last turn of this, what he thought of as stupid, stupid game. 

"Heath, truth or dare?" he asked. Heath's face was shocked, he hadn't been called on yet, and had hoped that no one would. Deuce's smirk showed that he had thought as much as well.

"Truth," Heath almost stuttered out but then caught himself. It wouldn't do to make people think that he was scared.

"Alright," Deuce said his smirk growing wider this time. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Heath froze. He hadn't expected that one. And his secret was the reason he didn't want to be here, the reason that he had complained so much when Abbey had dragged him here, even though he owed Frankie, the reason he thought all of his friends would turn away from him if he said it. His secret that was only one word, three letters, and had haunted him his entire life. 

He gritted his teeth. "Do I have to?" he asked. Everyone else who had said 'truth' had got pretty tame questions. Holt spoke up before Deuce had a chance.

"You have to, you can't back out. The rules, remember?" 

Heath took a deep breath in, then out. Then he spluttered, "I'm Gay!"

The room went silent. All eyes were on him. He shrunk back, but there was nowhere to hide, he was out in the open, and out of the closet, with all of his skeletons hung in a row.

"You're what?" asked Deuce. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm Gay!" he shouted, looking at everyone. He saw the surprise, the confusion, and knew fear probably reflected in his eyes. Probably.

"But you flirt. With Girls. You even date girls," Invisi billy said to him. Heath ignored his look.

"To hide who I really am," he said, eyes looking at the floor, "I've been persecuted for it, I thought you guys would turn on me, like all those who did before. I know, I'm sick and horrible, but I just can't help it!" he cried looking up, tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at him, except for Holt. His eyes softened and what he did surprised everyone, but no one was more surprised than Heath was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "for making ya confess that when ya didn't want to. But you're not sick. You're not horrible. You're just Heath Burns. And that's what we all like about you." Then he gave him a hug, and sat down with him on his lap, and stroked his hair as he cried into his shoulder. "You fit in here. You belong. This doesn't change that." Heath's cries choked into a sob, and everyone stared in silence. Operetta switched on the boombox in order to grab an I-pod from her satchel and plug it into the stereo system, then switching off the boombox, and left. She knew it was probably going to get worse as the party went on, and she was only the first to leave. More people might leave. She hoped they didn't though, it was a learning experience for all. Besides, she'd be back. She hoped.

As Heath's sobbing dwindled and finally stopped, he smiled up at Holt. "Sorry dude, I think I got snot on your jacket," he said choking out a laugh.

The soft look on Holt's face made him think it was okay. "That's alright dude, I can just wash it anyway." He let Heath down off his lap, and then crossed over to sit next to Deuce on the other side of the circle again.

"Are you alright Heath?" Frankie asked. Everyone nodded around the circle, they were all pretty worried, especially at the fact that Heath had just cried in front of them all. He never cried! He was the class clown, and the type to hold his feelings in until he exploded, that was just the kind of guy he was.

He nodded. "Yeah guys, continue!" he said laughing trying to bring smiles back on people's faces. This was a party, people shouldn't be sad. Besides, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders for having announced that he was, y'know, gay.

Holt smiled and stood up. "And...the next game is: spin the bottle!" All the monsters groaned. Everyone knew that game. It wasn't just a normie game. They all knew of it, and yet no one had played it.

"Here's a bottle!" piped up Clawdeen as she threw in an old coke one. Holt flashed her a thankful smile. "The rules of the game are simple but since everyone knows the rules already, I'll skip that part. Everyone spins once. It doesn't matter who you get you have to kiss, for 10 whole seconds," he said his smile growing wider at the shocked faces of his friends. "A quick peck won't do."

"Deuce," Clawd spoke up, "Is Cleo gonna kill you?"

He shook his head. "She's allowing me to participate, as long as she gets to turn the tables on me." He shrugged. Heath bet his lunch the next day that he didn't know what that meant. 

"Let the games begin!" Holt cried sitting back down. Heath gulped. He hoped this wasn't going to be as bad as the last game. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. Sorry about the wait, see, my computer is finally working again which is awesome. But you're probably like, 'I don't want to read your notes' so here ya go!

Heath looked around. 'Oh come on,' he thought, 'suddenly this is going to be just a bit worse.' But Holt had spoken and so it was done. End of argument. End of discussion. Just another mindless, pointless game, with no backing out of. 'I should've left the minute the last game was over,' thought Heath. But he had been filled with his glory haze, not only after the crying, and feelings, but still...

So there was Clawdeen spinning the bottle. "Oh God," she spluttered when the bottle had landed on Deuce. "Cleo is so going to kill me," she muttered under her breath, but still walked over to him, and leaned into the kiss. After a 10 second breathless kiss later, Clawdeen muttered, "Now I know why Cleo keeps you around." With Deuce chuckling all the way.

It was almost a catastrophe when Jinafire had to kiss Venus, because fire and plants do not mix. Finally Venus settled to just kissing Jinafire on the face, on her eyebrows, both of her eyelids, anywhere that was not her face, and with good reason. 

Invisi Billy spun only to have it land on Deuce. "For crying out loud!" he cried, and sat on Deuce's lap to kiss him. Deuce was a bit surprised, his eyebrows raised and all, but settled into it, as much as you can with a ghost kissing you but it was the thought that counts.

Draculaura and Clawd got to kiss, and it was wonderfully cute and full of fluff the first 10 seconds but pretty soon everyone agreed when shouting, "Get a room!"

Abbey got to kiss Frankie. "I bet you loved it when you had those handcuffs!" Clawdeen had howled and everyone who knew what she meant just laughed. They stopped laughing when Frankie zapped them, accidentally of course, and when they saw the Queen of Ice, boasting the most adorable blush that dusted each of her snow covered cheeks.

Venus got to kiss Rebecca Steam, and Operetta was heard to say, "Oh my word!" because she and Venus were the most unlikely friends you'll ever meet. But she knew how much this meant to Venus, because the girl had a crush on the Robotic Ghoul. Finally it was Heath's turn. Operetta looked around the group, surprised and just a bit angry to find some of his friends shrinking back at the sudden revelation they had experienced the last game. She couldn't believe her eyes. How dare they! They were going to be experiencing a rather imaginative catacomb torture by the time she was done with them.

Heath seemed to notice this because he shrank back, and very timidly reached out towards the bottle and spun it. He watched it spin around and around and around again, scared of who it was going to land on. What if they showed disgust in their eyes? What if they didn't want to be friends anymore? He had seen the way many of his so called "friends" had backed away when it was his turn up at 'Spin the Bottle.' Surely they wouldn't do that to him now?

He had closed his eyes. He knew the bottle had stopped when he heard gasps coming from the monsters around the room. He couldn't look. Whoever it was, what would they say? He shivered, eyes closed, trying to curl himself in a ball, trying to be unseen, wishing he was a ghost like Billy at this very moment. He heard the footsteps as they crossed the circle, how they drew nearer and nearer to him. Heard the sound of clothes shifting, as the monster crouched down. Felt the hand as it lifted up his head, and the lips settling on his. It was soft at first, and light as a feather, but then it grew harder, more passionate. Another hand reached up to grab his hair shoving him down into the kiss. And in that moment, he didn't care. He wanted to look. And so he opened his eyes, only to find Holt's defiant eyes staring back at him. Heath nipped at his bottom lip, and Holt grinned, only to nip back. Finally, and very reluctantly, Holt pulled away. He stood up, and turned around to face the crowd, Heath bringing his hand up to touch his swollen lips. "I don't know what you all were talking about, but that was the hottest kiss I've ever had!" cried Holt smirking as he turned back to smile at Heath. His elemental side was brought again, and then Heath was on fire.

"Yeah, don't I know it," he smirked, biting his lower lip, loving the way Holt's eyes zoomed down to it and seemed to focus on it. Hmm...maybe he was better than he thought.

"So we've got one more game to play haven't we?" cried Holt. "But first, we're going to take a break. It's nearly midnight and some of us have class tomorrow. So get a good night's sleep mansters and ghouls and meet me back in the Catacombs tomorrow night!" cried Holt. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and started walking out. Operetta jumped down from where she was standing as Holt put on his headphones once again. 

"Clawdeen, psst..., Clawdeen," she motioned to the weregirl to a corner tucked under the organ.

"Yeah, Operetta, what is it?" she asked.

"I've just been thinking. Is there any way to rig the next game 7 minutes to heaven?" 

"Well yeah," said Clawdeen as she put a finger to her lip tapping, "Wait...why?"

"Well I think ya saw that Holt had a major effect on Heath. I was wondering if we could play match maker with that game, and of course you'd be in on it."

"What? You mean rig the entire game?" Clawdeen laughed. But when she saw Operetta's face, she stopped laughing.

"You serious? We're gonna be in deep shit if we get caught!"

"Then let's not get caught. Besides Johnny Spirit's willing to help us out, aren't you Johnny?" The ghost came around the corner, fiddle in his hand.

"Just this once alright. And I quite agree, those two need to get it on already."

Clawdeen howled, then seeing the looks on her friends faces, shrugged. "I know just the thing, but it's going to take a lot of hard work. And knowing who likes who."

"How do we find that out?" Johnny asked.

That's when an idea hit both girls brains. "Spectra!" the two cried out in a string of giggles, ready to make plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the explicit work is folks. The rest is rated T. Glad this worked out, hope the scene down there is good for everyone, mwahahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third and last chapter to wrap it up. thinking of doing some oneshots soon. Or some stories for users, who knows. If you want a for story for you, just ask! (I'd be happy to do one)

Everyone was so excited they couldn't sit still, through class. The mad science lab just "happened" to blow up conveniently, leaving no class for the rest of the day. Everyone knew that they had to thank Ghoulia, and that they owed her time and time again. However, after Holt "announced" to everyone via their ICoffins, they all decided, to go down to the catacombs anyways, where, surprise, surprise, Clawdeen, Operetta, and Johnny Spirit were waiting for them.

"I'll take over for ya Holt," Clawdeen said. Holt looked like he was going to argue, until Heath forced him to sit down next to him. "We're going to play seven minutes in heaven a little differently, but I'll explain that in a minute."

Clawdeen looked at Operetta. She continued. "Guys, you'll pick out of one of these boxes. Johnny will explain that in a minute. But pretty much you and a partner, would normally go into a closet, but in this case you'll go into that room," she pointed to a room, "and you have 7 minutes to do whatever the hell you want, whether you want to chat or even have sex." A few monsters blushed at that prospect. "But when the seven minutes is up, ya'll have to come out. And be warned, we may be listening in."

A few gulped.

"Now I'm explaining how this works, so I expect ya'll to listen." Johnny crossed his arms. Everyone nodded. "Each box has a name. That person goes up and picks a name out of the box. The boxes are sealed so you guys and gals don't cheat." He looked sternly at everyone. "They call out the name, those two go get it on, in that closet/room thing, we yell TIME! they come out, next person comes out, etc. etc. etc."

Clawdeen gave him a look then finished with, "And I am not participating, so that way we'll have an even number of people. Clawd, you're up first."

And so it began. First Clawd with Draculaura. Rebecca Steam and Venus. Deuce and Invisibilly and judging from the cries of pleasure, they extremely liked it. Jinafire and Abbey, not a match made in heaven but still. Heath gulped, he knew who was next. Unfortunately for him, Holt hadn't figured it out. 

"Heath come up here!" called Clawdeen and he stood nervous. He was beginning to think that they were all throwing a massive prank on him. Like they didn't know that that was his crush. They had to know, somehow. They were girls! And a guy. 'Don't be calling Johnny Spirit a girl,' Heath thought. 'He can read minds and that thought wasn't safe.' Nevertheless he reached into the box, and grabbed a name praying to whatever god that was up there, that he hadn't picked who he thought it might be. He picked who he thought he might be.

"H-Holt," he cried out stuttering a little. He saw Holt's eyes widen in surprise, then a shake of his head. He tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. No one liked him, nobody ever liked him, he was doomed to be alone for all eternity, he had decided. And what better thing to do for an elemental who was crying, one who was never supposed to cry? He ran. Not knowing that Holt cursed under his breath and ran after him.

The whole room was completely shocked. Heath was the prankster, the joker, the jester of medieval times. He was always in trouble, always doing something he wasn't supposed to, always doing everything wrong, and yet he always shook things off, laughed even. They had never seen him cry. And now it was two times in one day!

"I feel bad for Heath," whispered Frankie. The others looked down at the floor. Like it was such a horrible situation they couldn't even look at each other.

Meanwhile...

Holt held a crying Heath, back against the wall, arms pinned over his head, and a leg between the others. He could feel the other's bulge begin to grow, and it made him lick his lips in delight. He liked him. He wanted him. All the things Holt had imagined he could do to this man, crumbled down when he saw Heath sobbing in his embrace.

"I know I'm sick and dirty and just can't help it." Holt sighed, and reached out a tongue to lick away the offending material, his tears. They were salty, and yet, nothing had ever tasted better. Heath's eyes fluttered open and he looked at him, dead in the eye. "I'm in love with you. Nothing's ever going to change that. And I'm glad for this opportunity."

Heath looked at him, eyelids fluttering, and hiccuped. "You do?" he asked.

"I do." Holt stated again, pressing kisses on his neck, as Heath turned to give him better access, and then mewled. "I love you too," he stated, when he looked at Holt. Eyes wet and red from crying, and yet it couldn't look more handsome on the elemental. Holt licked his lips, sending a shiver through Heath. 

"Do you mind if I...?" he looked down at the other's bulge. Heath nodded. Quickly, Holt had stripped them down until they were only in their boxers. Only to burst out laughing.

"You wear boxers with hearts?"

"Yes," spluttered Heath, "and you wear flame ones!"

"Yes," whispered Holt huskily in his ear causing him to shiver again, "but they're cooler."

In one swift motion the boxers were gone, and Heath was pressed up against his crush, who loved him. His lover. His boyfriend. His mind was reeling. Someone actually wanted him after all!

"Holt...need...lotion," he could barely make out, because Holt was licking his nipples, and pinching them, along with stroking his cock up and down, every once in a while fondling his balls. It was almost too much. Holt stopped, and then went down on his hands and knees. Slowly his tongue went along the rim of Heath's anus and he cried out, his hand holding Holt's head down. The stimulation was overwhelming, as he felt the wet appendage move in and out, fucking his hole. It was warm, and slimy, and yet it felt so good...

Then it was gone, and he whimpered, wanting more, and yet didn't have the capacity to say anything except for a few moans and then something was replacing it. It was big and it burned a little, but Heath liked a little burn after all it felt like fire. His eyes glowed his head went on fire, and Holt was carding his hands through it at the base of his neck as he lifted him onto his cock and held him, while Heath clung on scratching his back and moaned, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter until he yelled "ARGH!" and came, white spurts painting his chest.

"That felt so good. Can we do that again?" asked Heath dazed. Holt nodded, and cleaned him up, with his tongue of course. He didn't have any tissues. Dressed him, dressed himself and then carried him in a piggy back ride to find all of their friends gone, they had got tired of waiting. "Well," he mused to himself aloud looking over at the sleeping Heath, "We'll have to do that sometime again," not realizing that the organ music was still playing and three friends were watching up in the stands.

"ooh we have to plan that again!" cried Operetta seeing Heath all tuckered out.

"I wonder what they did down there," Clawdeen whispered.

Only Johnny Spirit stood there, arms crossed with a faint smile on his lips. He had to say that that was hot. Maybe he could corrupt a manster of his own, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was, um...okay! I can't believe there's school tomorrow. Even though break's over, I'll be posting lots of new stories so let's see how this year goes!~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are food to me! Love ya'll!!!


End file.
